<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Around and around we go (where we stop, no one knows.) by Local_Fishy_Boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596119">Around and around we go (where we stop, no one knows.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Fishy_Boy/pseuds/Local_Fishy_Boy'>Local_Fishy_Boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANYWAY THEY RLLY PUT A HAND HOLDING FUNCTION, Angst, F/M, Figured I’d post it here too!!, Hurt No Comfort, IN THE GAME JUST TO HURT US HUH, Implied romantic mono/six if u squint, No beta we die like the Doctor, Pain, THE ENDING IS JUST PAIN, bc goddamn these kids deserve rest, like really squint, posted this over on tumblr n twit but, this is not a fix it fic but do plan to make one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Fishy_Boy/pseuds/Local_Fishy_Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The door is opened. He rises from his chair. The chase begins. (again.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mono &amp; Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Around and around we go (where we stop, no one knows.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi yes the ending broke me and I feel so bad for mono. My son,,,,he deserves happiness and one day I will give it to him but this is not that day :’)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Together</em> he thinks. <em>We’ll get out together.</em></p>
<p>And then he’s falling. Falling falling falling and Six is staring down at him. She let him fall. She doesn’t even look sorry. He doesn’t know if she is. He doesn’t care. He stops caring when the tower’s fleshy walls close around him and stop it stop stop <em>itstopitstopit<strong>STOPIT</strong></em></p>
<p>The tower crackles like tv static. The walls returns to wood and plaster. The stench of blood hangs heavy in the air. He doesn’t care.</p>
<p>He sits in his chair until the door opens. </p>
<p>Six is tiny. Tinier still when he’s all long limbs and bitter resentment and maybe, still a little bit of concern. He snatches her anyway. She’s still his friend. Was. </p>
<p>He puts her in a room of toys. Clay, leather, wood and fabric all piled atop one another haphazardly as the rooms begin to bleed with a cotton candy colored light. He sets a music box in front of her, winds it once then closes the door. </p>
<p>He’ll let her have a little peace. She deserves it, even after what she did. That’s the little boy in him, he thinks. Not the bitter man who’s mouth tastes of static and blood. He bites his cheek again, a bad habit he never got rid of as a child. He tastes iron on his tongue and swallows it down while he sits outside the door for a moment.</p>
<p>Six is humming. Mono wants to hum along. Thin Man won’t let him.</p>
<p>He turns, walks down the steps slowly. He never stays long. Can’t afford to. Not when he has to go and watch his younger self rip the paper bag off his head. He doesn’t recognize the expression on his own gaunt face. It doesn’t matter. He’ll see it time and time again. He’ll take Six, time and time again. Around and around and around. He’ll find her. He always will.</p>
<p>Mono will always save her. Thin Man will always take her. Six will always let him fall. </p>
<p>Around and around they go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>